Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Circle of Friends 2002 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E0EE:1166:34B6:30C5:328B-20190706021457
Season 7 of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from September 2002 to November 2002. Ca st Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers / Jennifer Gibel) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children *Mario (Zachary Soza) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Beth (Katherine Pully) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (debut) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (debut) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) Adult *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Guest Appearances *Karin Duffy (played Miss Duffy in "Puppy Love") *Michael Anthony Steele (played in Mr. Steele in "Puppy Love") *Jalil Williams (played Jamal in "Stop! Go!") *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in "Stop! Go!") *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in "Red, Yellow and Blue!") *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in "A New Friend") *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Simon Willats (played the trombone in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Mary Lyons (played Gianna's Mother in "My Family and Me") *Robert Meadows (played Gianna's Father in "My Family and Me") *Kater Aberger (played Gianna's Sister in "My Family and Me") *John Peter Lacosta (played Gianna's Brother in "My Family and Me") *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in "My Family and Me") *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in "My Family and Me") *Melinda Lea'l (played Mario's Mother in "My Family and Me") *Rene' Mungia (played Mario's Father in "My Family and Me") *Orlando Rojas (played Mario's Brother in "My Family and Me") *Rick Walker (played Nick's Father in "My Family and Me")﻿ Episodes #All Aboard! #Up, Down and Around! #Tea-riffic Manners #Puppy Love #Bunches of Boxes #Stop! Go! #Red, Yellow and Blue! #Play for Exercise! #Come Blow Your Horn! #A New Friend #Numbers! Numbers! #This Way In! This Way Out! #Spring Into Fun! #Play It Safe! #Three Lines, Three Corners #A Parade of Bikes #It's a Happy Day! #My Family and Me #Splish! Splash! #BJ's Really Cool House Trivia *This season marked: **The first season to be produced by HIT Entertainment. **The first season in which Barney is voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. **The first season in which BJ is performed by Kyle Nelson. **The first season in which Randy Dalton is the executive producer, replacing the last original executive producer Dennis DeShazer. **The first season to take place at the park. **The first appearances of Gianna, Angela, Sarah, Scott, Kami, Mario, Tony and Beth. **The first appearance of The Idea Bench. **The first season to have Barney "break the fourth wall", by talking directly to his audience in some episodes. *The first 10 episodes of this season originally aired on "PBS" from September 2002 while the last 12 episodes of this season originally aired on "PBS" on Fridays from September 2002 until November 2002. *Starting this season, Joe Phillips now serves a permanent role as a music director. *Despite starting a new generation, the PBS fundings still used Keesha (from the second generation). She will also do them for Season 8. *Although The Adventure Screen segment is no longer used, this season uses real footage of children interacting with each other and with their family and friends. *Originally, the season was going to take place at Barney's house, but then it was decided that it will take place at the park. 'Watch & Win with Barney & Friends' Contest From September 2 - December 31, 2002, participants could enter to win prizes by answering 5 trivia questions based on the new Season 7 episodes. Prizes included a Universal Orlando vacation package, Rayovac battery pack, Chuck E. Cheese family party, and J.C. Penney family portrait package.